


Wedding Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [198]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Dressed in his very best suit, his tie actually tied properly for once, and all by himself, Sam steps out into the bedroom, slipping on his newly polished (and new, period) wing tips. If he'd had his way he would've worn his Blundstones, but the wedding planner from Citadel had given him a look to freeze hell over when he suggested that. Told him it was disrespectful to not be dressed to the nines for his future husband. Still, that doesn't stop him from rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, his skin almost itching at being dressed so proper. "Do I look okay?" he asks, checking to make sure he has his vows in his breast pocket.

"Hmm?" Ryan is absolutely positive that his heart is beating too fast. It feels like he's got butterflies trapped inside his ribcage, or something, their tiny paper-thin wings hammering at him and sending his breathing all out of rhythm. Sam brought along an actual suit for him to wear, damn. One of his favorites: light grey with a dark blue tie, expensive but understated elegance. Convinced that he looks as good as he possibly can, he turns away from the mirror and looks at his lover.

And his jaw drops.

"Sorry," Ryan whispers, the word actually making it past his lips on his second attempt. "What was the question?"

"Nothing," Sam murmurs, smiling at Ryan. "You look gorgeous."

"Yeah." Ryan nods. "You..." He doesn't even feel his feet touch the ground, but somehow he makes his way across the room to Sam. And he's almost scared to touch, for fear he'll mess up the vision before him -- except that he can't _not_ touch. He puts his arms around Sam's neck and kisses him deeply, melting into his lover's lips.

"I take it you approve," Sam murmurs, wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist and pulling him in even closer.

"You look incredible," Ryan whispers, sucking hungrily on Sam's bottom lip. "You're wearing a suit for me. And you shaved for me. And..." His hands roam restlessly over his lover's body, surely in direct opposition to the whole purpose of Sam getting dressed in the first place. But Ryan can't help it: the second he laid eyes on Sam, his cock just took the fuck over.

Sam grins. "And we're supposed to be getting married in ten minutes," he points out, although he's not exactly discouraging Ryan, is he, when his hands are roaming back, their tongues tangling together.

"Yeah, but we don't actually have to be there for that, right?" Ryan asks breathlessly, already unbuckling Sam's belt and slipping a hand inside his trousers to close around his cock. "I'm sure they can manage just fine without us."

"And you tease _me_ about being a slut," Sam says with a groan, his hands tightening on Ryan's ass.

Any verbal response Ryan makes is pretty much unintelligible; but he doesn't really need words right now. He pulls Sam's shorts down with his trousers and pushes his lover against the wall, dropping to his knees in one smooth motion. His fingers wrap around the root of Sam's cock and then Ryan sucks him into his mouth, moaning at the flavor of his sir's flesh. At the sheer heat.

"Oh fuck." Sam groans even louder, his head thumping back against the wall, one hand shoved into Ryan's hair before he reminds himself to be careful, that they still have to go out there. Leave this room. Get married. Christ. "Good boy."

Ryan moans again, this time in agreement. He slips one hand around to cup Sam's ass, fingers playing over his crack while he sucks him down again and again, hot and determined.

Hand tightening into a fist, Sam meets those movements with some thrusts of his own, pushing himself deeper into Ryan's throat, pleasure thrumming through his veins, so fucking close to the edge already.

With a whimper, Ryan slouches back onto his heels, opening himself up. And he opens his eyes as well, looking up at this man he loves so completely. Surrendering himself.

God. What that does to him. Seeing Ryan looking up at him like that. "Mine," Sam whispers, accepting that surrender, thrusting deep once, twice and again before spilling hot and heavy down his boy's throat.

Whimpering, Ryan inhales sharply through his nose and then tries to swallow as much as he can. He can't get all of it, of course, messy seed dripping from the corners of his mouth, but at least he has the rare presence of mind to _not_ wipe his mouth with his sleeve -- his $6000 sleeve. He staggers to his feet and washes up properly in the bathroom, his heart still racing, his cock - of course - still ragingly hard. But that's as it should be. When he's sure he's all cleaned up and his suit is no longer in danger, he wraps his arms around Sam once more and buries his tongue in his lover's mouth.

Sam groans and kisses back, harder, plundering Ryan's mouth. He presses him back against the wall, grinding roughly against him, both their clothes set to rights. "You're going to stay like this," he whispers, lips brushed along Ryan's jawline. "Hard, wanting. And once you're really mine, legally mine, I'll fuck you. Send everyone into the dining hall, pull you into the nearest room and fuck you so hard I have to gag you to keep them from hearing you scream."

Ryan whimpers again, this time because he's so completely overwhelmed by Sam's assault. "Yes, Sir," he gasps, clutching Sam's hips and rubbing frantically against him. "Please!"

"You'd let me do that, wouldn't you?" Sam whispers, sliding a hand down Ryan's chest to his crotch, grasping his lover's erection through his suit. "Have you go out there like this, everyone _knowing_..."

_Everyone... what?_ Ryan is beyond thinking clearly at this point. Sam is touching him, dammit, and he bucks wildly into his sir's hand. "Please," he begs again. Did Sam just say he wanted Ryan to stay hard like this? Did he mean it? Because... "Please, Sir, I..." He shudders hard, clawing for his self-control.

"Shh..." Sam whispers, releasing Ryan's cock and sliding that same hand back up to cup his neck, kissing him softly. "I wouldn't do that to you. Fuck you after, yes, but not the first part."

Quelling another full-body shiver, Ryan nods. "Thank you, Sir," he manages to whisper, his throat only a bit hoarse. Releasing Sam's hips finally, he instead slips his arms around his lover's waist and just clings to him for a long moment, his cheek resting on Sam's shoulder.

"Think unsexy thoughts," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan softly, his arms tight around him. "With our parents here, that shouldn't be too hard."

Ryan snickers. He just can't help it. "Oh, god," he groans. "Yeah, I think I can manage that." He holds his lover for long contented moments more, then suddenly lifts his head. "Wait. What time is it? Are we late?"

"Yeah." Sam nods, twisting his wrist so Ryan can see his watch. "Ten minutes."

"Holy shit!" Ryan lets go and steps back, racing to the mirror. "I can't believe this," he mutters, dragging a hand through his hair and then smoothing his suit, panic flashing in his eyes. "I'm late to my own fucking wedding. Whose idea was this?"

"Yours, but it was my fault," Sam says, taking Ryan's hand. "I looked so hot in my suit, you couldn't help but jump me." He grins.

"Oh yeah. That is how it went, isn't it?" Ryan links his fingers with his lover's, and gives Sam a smile, feeling calmer almost instantly. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" His voice is gentle. But the question is dead serious.

Fuck. It's been easy enough until now to just forge ahead, without even really thinking, dead set on putting everything together, making it all come out right, but now, with Ryan looking at him like that, right into his fucking soul, Sam has to stop and actually put words to it. "Yeah." He nods. "More ready than I've ever been for anything." Giving Ryan's fingers a squeeze.

Ryan squeezes back, and gives his lover a crooked half-smile. "You know I'm not going to let you go, right? I mean," he waves a hand towards the door, the resort beyond, "whether we say the words today or not. It doesn't matter. I'm still going to keep you."

"I know," Sam says, nodding, "but I want this. I want it with you."

"Okay." Ryan's smile widens. He thought that would be Sam's answer, but it was important to him to check. "Let's go, then," he invites, turning to open the door onto the hallway.

The last time he felt this nervous about anything, Sam figures as they make their way to the chapel, he was seventeen and his dad was tossing him on a plane to the whole other fucking side of Australia. But that turned out well and he knows this will too. He can't imagine his life without Ryan, without the way his chest tightens every time his lover, his boy, walks into the room, without the way his lover takes care of him without ever making him feel like a fucking kid. "I guess I should've asked you back," he says when they're standing right outside. "Are you ready for this?"

"Are you kidding?" Ryan murmurs, his tone light even though his heart is back to pounding like a jackhammer. "I've been ready for this for two years. It just took me a while to maneuver you into my trap, that's all," he teases, and gives his lover a grin to make sure Sam _knows_ it's only teasing.

At just that moment, Alex sticks his head out the door of the sanctuary and breathes a little sigh of relief upon finding them. Of course, he then rolls his eyes to cover for it. "What the fuck are you two idiots doing?" he hisses in a whisper. "They're getting restless in there. Ryan's brothers are taking bets on which of you fucking chickened out."

Sam laughs. "We were busy," is all he says, since he's pretty damn sure Alex can guess with what. He pushes past his mate, Ryan's hand still clutched in his hand. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting," he announces, nodding at the minister who nods at the organist. He gives Alex a minute to get back to his place at the front of the church and then they start down the aisle, slowly but steadily, like they practised the night before in rehearsal.

As they proceed, or whatever, down the aisle, Ryan is somewhat aware of all the familiar faces turned towards them. But he can't look. Can't look anywhere but straight ahead, worried that otherwise he'll break down or lose his nerve or trip or _something_. He can't even look at Sam, because then he'll definitely stumble. But he grips his lover's hand more tightly. He still hasn't adjusted to the shock of all this -- hell, it's been less than twenty-four hours since Sam sprang it on him. But he knows it's right, so right, and he figures he can spend the next fifty years or so adjusting.

"Good afternoon," the minister says, smiling, when the organist finishes playing and Sam and Ryan are in front of him. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall join Ryan Christian Kwanten and Samuel Henry John Worthington in marriage."

Ryan ducks his head, trying to press a grin out flat. Isn't this supposed to be a solemn occasion, or something? He squeezes Sam's hand, and hopes like anything that he's not going to cry during the ceremony. A loud sniff from somewhere behind him and to the left tells him that his mum has already started doing so.

"Is one of them supposed to be holding flowers?" Tim whispers loudly, and is immediately shushed by more than one person.

The minister bites back a smile and Sam squeezes Ryan's hand in return.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace," he says, looking pointedly at Tim.

It takes effort not to turn his head and glare at his brothers in warning but somehow - _somehow_ \- Ryan manages. And, thankfully, they remain silent.

Satisfied, the minister continues. "Sam and Ryan, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong."

Ron looks at Jeanne and reaches over to take her hand, clasping it in his larger one.

"This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness."

Sam smiles at Ryan, giving their linked fingers a squeeze.

And just a few feet away, Sofia Kwanten begins to weep in earnest.

Realizing George’s not going to do it, Luke puts his arm around Sofia's shoulder and hands her his handkerchief.

"Please face each other," the minister says. "Sam, do you take Ryan to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forevermore?"

Sam nods, staring into Ryan's eyes, his throat so dry he can barely get the words out. "I do."

Sofia sniffles louder into Luke's handkerchief, putting her free arm around him and hugging him tightly before she's able to look up at her boy again. Her boy, all grown up, and beginning his married life. Not in quite the way she ever expected, no. But, it seems, in the way that's right for him.

The rest of the world seems to fade into muffled thunder. Ryan can only stare back at Sam, fucking terrified in this instant. But gripping his lover's hands like a drowning man.

"And Ryan, do you take Sam to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forevermore?"

"Yes," Ryan whispers, mesmerized by the look on his lover's face. Can this really be happening? He nods and manages, a bit louder, "Yes."

"Now, I believe that Sam and Ryan have a few words of their own they'd like to share. Sam?"

Fuck. This is it. Sam lets go of Ryan's hands. He pulls the wrinkled piece of paper from his breast pocket and unfolds it. "When you came into my life, you filled a void I didn't even know was there. You made me feel loved and needed and like you would always have my back. I thought I was happy before I met you and I was but I spent so much time alone, just drifting from place to place, and then you came along and anchored me and I realized I needed that." He pauses, glancing up at Ryan. "I love you. You are my world. My breath catches when you walk in the room and you put a smile on my face just by being there. You're smart and gorgeous and funny and you're my best friend as well as my lover. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to spend it making you as happy as you make me."

_Oh god_. Small wedding though it is, it's probably good that Sam engineered it to be as public as this... Otherwise Ryan would just be a big melted puddle on the chapel's stone floor right now. The notebook paper Sam's reading from looks like it's been scribbled all over with a black Sharpie; Ryan can see the cross-outs through the other side. And the words... they catch at his heart in something so close to pain. He gives his lover a faint smile, his eyes shining. Then he slips a scrap of hotel stationery from his own pocket, realizing that the silence is stretching expectantly around them.

"Sam, I could say that you made my dreams come true, but that would be too easy," he murmurs, glancing at the words he snuck off to write this morning. "Because really, you make them come true every day. And if tomorrow you want to take a vow of poverty and run off to Sri Lanka, you know I'll be right there at your side," he says with a little grin. "Because, wherever you are, that's where I want to be. If only so I can just hear you laugh. See you smile." He shrugs a little, foregoing the scrawled words in favour of holding out his hand to his lover. "Because that's all I really need: just to be happy, with you."

Jeanne sighs softly, happily, the sound echoing in the small church. She blushes a little and ducks her head against Ron's shoulder, swatting him on the leg when he chuckles.

"I love you," Sam mouths silently, smiling, gripping Ryan's hand.

"And now we'll have the exchange of rings. Sam," the minister prompts.

Sam turns to Alex.

Slipping his hand into the pocket of his suit jacket, Alex pulls out a small ring box and opens it for Sam, displaying the ring Ryan has been wearing on his right hand for the past year.

At first Ryan smiles, watching this. But then a look of sheer panic crosses his face. _Fuck, the ring!_ He doesn't have a ring for Sam, he didn't _know_ to have a ring for Sam, he didn't-- His brother Tim smacks him in the shoulder, jerking him out of his incipient anxiety attack. And with a snort of laughter, he holds out a small jeweler's box as well. Ryan huffs out a breath, opening the box... and oh my god. Sam thought of everything.

Ryan takes the ring - perfectly matching his own - and turns back to his lover with a smile.

"Sam, put the ring on Ryan's finger," the minister says, waiting while Sam slips the ring back onto Ryan's finger, this time on his left hand, smiling at them both. "Now repeat after me. I, Sam..."

"I, Sam..." Sam repeats, his throat going dry again.

"...take you, Ryan,"

"take you, Ryan," Christ. Sam starts to tear up as he looks at the ring and then at Ryan's face.

"To be my Husband,"

He blows out a breath, "to be my Husband,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward,"

"to have and to hold from this day forward," Sam says, forcing his voice louder and holding Ryan's gaze despite the tears.

"For better or for worse,"

"for better or for worse," the lump in his throat only growing.

"For richer, for poorer,"

"for richer, for poorer," the words and the meaning behind them only really hitting him now.

"In sickness and in health," the minister continues.

"In sickness and in health," Sam repeats.

"To love and to cherish,"

"to love and to cherish," he says, his voice breaking.

"From this day forward until death do us part."

"From this day forward until death do us part."

There's a large wet spot on the sleeve of Luke's expensive suit, and Sofia is certain her mascara is a wreck. Right now, she doesn't care. She angles to catch a glimpse of Jeanne, and gives her friend a big watery smile.

The shine of the platinum - unfamiliar weight that it is - on his left hand nearly distracts Ryan entirely from the proceedings. That's the excuse he'll make if he's pushed to it, anyhow. He's certain he'll be able to replay this memory until his death, the sound of Sam's voice as he made those precious vows. Drawing himself up, Ryan clears his throat and nods and then begins to repeat after the minister in turn. It's a steadying task, he finds, just so long as he doesn't actually _look_ at Sam. But even just staring down at Sam's left hand, at his - _their_ \- wedding ring... he feels himself starting to lose it.

"...until death to us part," Ryan manages in a shaky voice. He quickly catches his error, and blurts out, "Do us part!" He looks at the minister in panic - did he just invalidate the entire fucking thing? Fuck! - but the man just smiles kindly at him.

Luke bites back a laugh at Ryan's panicked outburst, feeling for his friend. He can only imagine what a wreck he'll be on his and Alex's wedding day.

Sam just squeezes Ryan's hands again, giving him a smile.

"Sam and Ryan, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and husband, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you forever remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

_Home, comfort, and refuge_ , Ryan's mind echoes. Yeah, that sounds about right. That, and bliss. Bliss and joy and... Well, perhaps _home_ sums the totality of it well enough: security and love all wrapped in one. He meets his lover's eyes, feeling that he might overflow with emotion at any moment.

"Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another - and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

Sam holds Ryan's gaze, his chest aching, so filled with love for this man in front of him.

The minister smiles at them and then at everyone. "In so much as Sam and Ryan have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are joined in this sacred union."

The thrill Ryan feels is so similar to that day he and Sam went skydiving: leaping from security into freefall, dizzy with elation and a vague suspicion that a safe landing was no certainty. It rushes through his body and Ryan can't do anything but smile at his lover, breathless, sure of nothing in the madly tilting universe but Sam. And that's safe enough.

Behind Ryan, his brother Matthew seems to be seized by a sudden coughing fit, but - in between coughs - the words "Kiss him!" are awkwardly audible.

The minister gives Matt a look but can't help chuckling. "You may now seal the promises you have made each other with a kiss."

Sam reels Ryan in, kissing him thoroughly, to hell with anyone who disapproves.

Ryan's soft noise of protest is really more just surprise; after an instant of shock, he wraps his arms around his lover tightly and kisses the hell out of him right back. "Mine," he whispers, for Sam's ears alone.

Smiling, Alex watches his friends, and he's surprised to feel a touch of misplaced pride. The envy, though -- he comprehends that much better. He looks over his shoulder, seeking Luke in the wooden pews behind him, and gives his lover a big grin.

"Oh, my god, they did it," Sofia marvels, patting at her hair to make sure the style is still as it should be. Her mascara she can do nothing about, at this moment. "They actually did it."

"Yep." Beside his wife, George gruffly agrees, nodding and studying the arched timbers of the chapel ceiling. "Sure did." He hopes the boys won't expect them to stay sober through the reception. His bit is done now, isn't it?

Luke grins back at Alex, so incredibly happy for their friends and so in love with his sir.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple."

Jeanne claps and elbows Ron to do the same, beaming at her son and his husband. Matt and Tim add some hooting applause as well, and one of the interchangeable blonde girlfriends surreptitiously wipes away a tear. Ryan clasps Sam's hand tightly and faces their family and friends. "Now what do we do?" he asks out of the corner of his mouth.

"We sign the register, have a few pictures taken, and then watch our families get drunk off their asses again," Sam says, laughing at the last.

"Oh, right," Ryan murmurs, smiling as Tim points his camera phone at them. "And I seem to recall I was promised sex..."

Abandoning his place at Sam's side, Alex circles around and reaches past George to clasp Luke's hand. "Excuse me," he says, tugging Luke past Ryan's father so that he can kiss his lover.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that," Sam says. "Although now that we're married..." He grins at Ryan.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, wrapping his arms around his sir's neck. "I love you," he whispers, not really caring how uncomfortable they're making the fathers.

"I love you," Alex whispers back, grinning. "Let's get everyone out of here so they can have a moment alone," he suggests, jerking his chin towards the happy couple.

"What, now that we're married, we're not actually going to have sex anymore?" Ryan asks, although he's not really serious. He hopes. "Once a week? Should I put it on the calendar?"

Ron sighs and looks away, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he waits for his wife to say they can leave.

"Everyone out," Luke says, motioning everyone towards the doors at the back of the chapel. "The guys are going to have some pictures taken while you all have a drink and then I think there's going to be a group photo. Or did they want to do that first?" he asks Alex, remembering the night before.

"Yup. Saturday nights," Sam answers, laughing and giving Ryan's ass a squeeze before he realizes the minister's still behind them. "Sorry," he says over his shoulder.

The minister just laughs and waves them towards the register. "You'll need two of your best men to witness this."

"Oh, um..." Ryan looks around, but Tim has already been repossessed by his girlfriend, so he clamps a hand on Matt's shoulder before he can wander off as well. "Alex?" he calls, grinning to find their friend wrapped around Luke. "We need you for just a minute."

"Sure." Alex kisses Luke again, then makes his way back.

George isn't waiting to hear when the group pictures will be snapped. He's already headed back for the shelter of the dining room, and of course the bar. He knows Sofia will only come when she's good and ready, and right now she's much too busy chattering away at Jeanne.

Ron glances from Jeanne and Sofia to the boys all gathered around the desk with the minister and decides to hell with it, following George out to the bar.

Their marriage certificate signed and witnessed, Sam kisses Ryan again for the photographer and they grab their best men long enough to get a few photos taken with them as well. "Maybe we should just have him take a few candids of everyone else," he suggests to Ryan. "Unless you're set on having a group photo?"

"Nah, I'm totally happy with candid stuff, I don't need anything formal," Ryan assures him, slipping an arm around his lover's waist.

Alex catches Tim's eye and nods towards the door. "We'll catch you later," he tells Sam, linking his fingers with Luke's and leading him out of the chapel. And for once, Ryan's brothers - Alex has privately been thinking of them as Dumb and Dumber - take the hint and actually head out with their girls as well.

Sam tells the photographer what they want and that they'll catch up with him later, that they're going to take a few minutes for themselves. And of course, the photographer, being from the club, doesn't even blink an eye. God, Sam fucking loves Citadel.

He thanks the minister, slipping him an extra donation for his church in a plain envelope, and then takes Ryan's hand, pulling his lover from the chapel, down the hall and into the nearest empty room.

"A... broom cupboard?" Ryan asks, looking around with a grin as the heavy door shuts behind him. Hell, Sam could drag him into traffic and he wouldn't complain. "Sexy. I dig it."

Sam grins back. "No one's going to come looking for us here," he murmurs, pressing Ryan back against the door and kissing him deeply.

Ryan moans in muffled agreement and wraps his arms around his lover. His _husband_ , holy fuck. In seconds he's desperately hard and wanting, hooking one leg around Sam's hip.

Reaching between them, Sam works Ryan's belt open, his zipper down, shoving his trousers and boxers down. He's so fucking aroused he can't even bother with proper orders. Just growls, "Off," when he can't manage to get them any lower.

Quickly obeying, Ryan wriggles out of his suit -- half of it, anyway. He kicks his shoes aside and can only hope he'll be able to find them later in all the clutter of the supply closet. "How...?" he asks breathlessly, precome already beading up on the head of his cock.

"Like you were," Sam says, unfastening his own trousers and freeing his cock, Ryan's leg hiked back up over his hip. He gets lined up and pushes in, burying his groan in Ryan's mouth.

Ryan's head slams back against the door and he yelps. _Fuck_. Yelling... probably not so clever, in this location. "Oh, god," he whispers, his body closing tight around his lover's cock, welcoming every sharp thrust.

"You're mine now," Sam murmurs, nipping at Ryan's mouth. "Forever. Say it," he orders, linking his hands with Ryan's and pushing them up the door, bracing them against it as he drives into him. Slams his cock into that incredible tight heat.

It would be an awkward time to melt. But after the journey they've taken together, to hear those words... Ryan fists his hands against the door, staying where Sam puts him. "Yes," he gasps, "yours. Forever." He's never wanted anything more.

Fuck yes. _His._ Legally. Sam drives into Ryan even harder, dropping one hand to cover his boy's mouth as he fucks him so hard his whole body aches with it.

Ryan's eyes fly open wide and he mutely begs his lover for mercy -- even though he knows it's a damn good thing that at least _one_ of them remembers where they are. Parting his lips, he licks out at the palm of Sam's hand, hungry for all he can get.

Jesus Christ. Sam groans at the feel of his lover's tongue on his hand. "You're gonna come for me," he growls. Orders. "I'm going to fill your fucking hole and you're gonna come for me." Slamming in a half dozen times before he grits his teeth and shoves in deep, freezing as his cock spurts, hot and thick, flooding his boy's hole.

Ryan squirms for an instant, just for _more_ , his body locked so tightly with Sam's. He feels Sam filling him, wonders absently if he's going to ruin his new husband's suit... and then his mind seems to dissolve into so much colored confetti, pleasure shocking throughout him to leave him reeling.

Sam shudders through the aftershocks, his hand slipping from Ryan's mouth to the back of his neck. He licks into Ryan's mouth, slowly, everything much gentler now, then rests his forehead against his lover's. His husband's. Christ. "I love you," he whispers, breathes really.

"Yes," Ryan whispers back, and lets his hands slowly fall, wincing at the burn of muscle in his shoulders before he slips his arms around his lover's waist. Somehow, he manages to open his eyes. And he gives Sam a dazed smile. "We did it."


End file.
